Sweet memories
by Miss Unaproachable
Summary: Memories are sweet,fragile...Delicate. You need to sstore them away so you can always see the good, when the bad is threatning to take over. A bunch of cute drabbles about Prim and Rory.
1. Enchanted

**Okay so this is drabbles with Prim and Rory, every chapter of this story is themed with a song, it will start off with whichever person' diary entry and then will go into a flash back, the flash back will be in wrote in the present-tense. The song will be in italics.**

**I do not own the hunger games.**

**Rory's POV**

Dear, journal

Today I met the most amazing girl. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair; I can't believe she was from the seam. Almost everyone from the seam has dark hair and eyes, It turns out the girl is Katniss, Gale's hunting partner's, younger sister!

R-r-r-riiiiiiiiiiiiing

That was the bell signaling school is over, finally! School was so boring today.

I jump out of my seat and out the door towards my locker. I quickly grab my backpack and the textbooks I need before slamming my locker door and turning to walk away.

"Hey Rory, think fast!", I spin around quickly and catch the ball my friend, Jake, just threw at me. I fake a laugh and toss it back. I just want to get out of the school.

_There I was again tonight, _

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

I quickly turn a around. Just as I turn I run into a girl; knocking her, and her books to the ground. Smooth Rory, smooth.

"I'm so sorry", I say while dropping to my knees and picking up the books. I stand up and then help her up.

"It's fine", she says with a polite smile on her face. "No, no it isn't, I should watch where I'm, go-going", I say with a stutter when I look up to see her face.

Bright blue eyes and blonde braided hair. I feel my face go warm and I look down at my feet.

"I'm Rory Hawthorne", I say while holding out my hand.

"Oh are you Gale's younger brother, I'm Primrose, Katniss's younger sister?" She asks curiously and shakes my hand.

"Oh, you're an Everdeen! Yeah, I am Gale's brother. Katniss is nice", I say with a smile. "Oh!" I say forgetfully and hand Primrose her books. "I'm sorry about knocking you over Primrose", I say apologetically.

"It's fine, and call me Prim".

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Eyes whispered have me met,_

_Across the room your silhouette _

_Starts to make its way to me_

"Okay" I say with a shrug of my shoulders; she smiles.

"Your sister is probably one of the only reasons we have food on out table at dinner time", I say after a long awkward silence.

"And your brother is probably one of the only reason I have food on my table at dinner too", she replies.

I smile, "Yeah, but I bet your sister is better at hunting then my brother" I add jokingly.

"No, I bet your brother is amazing", She replies in a joking manner.

_The playful conversation starts_

_ All your quick remarks _

_Like passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was, enchanting to meet you _

_All I can say is I was, enchanted to meet you _

"Well, I have to go" Prim says with a small wave.

She turns to walk away when I say, "Wait! Prim...could I walk you home? I know you leave near me because Gale walks Katniss home all the time". I say and she smiles,

"I would be delighted to have you walk me home".

I smile and we walk toward the school's exit. Only when we exit the door do I realize how late it was getting. School gets out of school late in district twelve and it was already getting dark.

We walk down a dirt road for a while and I can't help but stare at her.

Her long golden hair is pulled back into two long braids down her back. Her blue eyes sparkle as she looks up at the stars that are just starting to come out. Just as we turn into the seam me and Prim both trip and fall into a pot hole filled with puddle of water. I was just about to freak out but, then I realized Prim was laughing. I smile and then starting laughing too. This puddle was deep. It went to just below my knees.

All of a soudain I feel a splash of water and look over to see prim had splashed me. I splashed her twice and her lips curled into a beautiful smile that made my stomach go flop. I look up and realize that the night sky is filled with stars. My mom is going to start getting worried. I climb out of the hole and help Prim up. Her blue dress is soaked and she pulls her dripping braids out. Her hair falls in loose waves to her waist.

"What are we going to tell are parents", Prim asks while slightly laughing.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to tell my mom that Primrose pushed me in a puddle", I say teasingly.

"I did not!" She says while shoving me a bit.

"I know" I say with smirk on my face; I playfully give Prim a little push.

_This night is sparkling _

_Don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck Blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Before I knew it we were at Prim's house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Prim" I say with a slight blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Rory, bye", She says and then walks inside her house.

I sprint back to my house and have a cold shower. I then eat some dinner and soon it's time for me to go to bed...To bad I wasn't tired. I was too busy thinking. Yup, you guessed it...about Prim. She was so pretty, how had I not noticed her around school before.

_The lingering question kept me up _

_Two Am, who do you love?_

_ I wondered t'ill I'm wide awake_

_ And now I'm pacing back and forth _

"Rory?" my little brother Vick asks. "Yeah," I respond.

"Are you awake?" he asks curiously.

Why do kids ask such stupid questions?

"No", I say bluntly.

"Oh, then never mind", He says before rolling over on his side and falling asleep.

I role over on my side too and close my eyes. I see her sparkling blue eyes, and her dazzling smile, her long golden hair and her playful laugh.

After school tomorrow, I'll walk her home again, I think to myself.

_And this is me praying _

_This was the very first page _

_Not where the story line ends _

_My thoughts will echo your name _

_Until I see you again_

I feel someone poke me in the back.

"Rory, are you awake yet?" Vick asks again.

"No Vick, I am still sleeping"

"Oh, sorry" He says before falling back asleep. I sigh; I love Vick and all but seriously? I roll over and try to go back to sleep


	2. Falling for you

**I'm not going to bother with a note so…..anyway this song is falling for you by Colbie Callait.**

**I don't own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does. **

**Prim's POV**

Dear diary,

For the past few days Rory Hawthorne has been walking me home. It's fun. He always seems to be able to make me smile, even on the worst of days. It's like every time I see him I can't help but smile and my I feel like there are millions of butterflies that had just been let free in my stomach.

After a very long week of school it's finally Friday and I don't have to go to school tomorrow.

I quickly pack my school books in my back pack and then stand up.

"Goodbye Miss Fisher" I say as I pass her desk towards the door.

"Goodbye Primrose" She says without looking up from her grading papers. I sigh and walk out the door. I can't help but smile when I see Rory standing outside my classroom door waiting for me.

_I don't know but, I think I may be, falling for you. Dropping so quickly._

"Ready to go" He asks with a smile.

I nod shyly before we take off down the hall towards the exit. He holds the door open for me as I exit the school.

"Thanks" I say with a small blush rushing to my cheeks.

"No problem" He responds casually.

We walk silently and I watch him as he kicks a rock down the dirt road leading to the seam.

His dark brown hair flops cutely in front of his dark grey eyes. All the seam people have features like this. Except me, my mom used to be a merchant before she married my dad, and so I have my mom's bright blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair.

"Hey Rory" I ask while staring at the rock he's still kicking.

"Yeah, Prim" He responds still walking.

"If you were to ever get reaped how would you react" I ask. He seems caught off-guard by my question and stops to think for a second. His brows crease and he rests his head on his hand.

I stare at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Well, I would probably be scared; I would also be upset because I know Gale would volunteer for me, and even though Gale is a pain he's family" He says while looking me in the eye, seeing if that answer was good enough for me. He takes my silence as a yes and we continue walking. Soon he starts talking to me and before I know it I'm smiling and laughing as usual.

_Maybe I should, keep this to myself wait until I know you better._

As the sun comes out and beams on me I pull of my blouse and shove it in my backpack so I'm wearing my blue skirt and my white tank top. Rory stares at me for a second before quickly turning away.

Before I know it the sun is so hot I feel like I might turn to pudding if I keep walking. I moan quietly from the heat of the sun.

Out of nowhere Rory pokes me in the arm.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing" He says with a smile. "I just felt like poking you".

"Oh" I say with a smile before poking him back right in the cheek.

Rory quickly pokes me back.

I glare at him playfully before poking him right in the belly and running away.

"You get back her Primrose !" He yells well chasing after me.

I giggle as I run but soon Rory has caught my hand and pulled me back toward him, which causes me to trip and stumble backwards rolling down a hill. I pull Rory down with me, and we giggle as we fly down the hill.

And then we start to slow until finally we stop. I can't help but smile as we lay on our backs, covered in grass, with the sun shining down on us making this moment perfect.

I poke Rory in the arm and he softly pokes me back. And we just lie there, softly poking each other until eventually Rory gives up and just lies on his back. I look over at him, and he looks stunning with the sun shining his skin and making his hair look bright and glossy.

And right now I feel like taking his hand in mine and telling him, Rory over the past few weeks I think I've fell in love with you, but no, I would never risk ruining our friendship this early.

_I'm trying not to tell you, but I want too, scared of what you'll say. And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but, I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

Beside me I hear Rory get up and sigh.

"Prim we should be getting back" He says while helping me up.

I nod and follow him back up the hill. We reach my house soon and he says goodbye before turning around and walking away. I watch as he leaves. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would turn around and come running back to me saying that he didn't want to leave my side. But no, I sigh as he disappears from eye sight and then I head inside with nothing but him on my mind.

_I've been spending all my time, Just thinking 'bout you,_

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you._

_I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya,_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you_

I sit down at the table and pull out my homework and try to study for a test on the 65th hunger games but all that comes to my mind is the boy I was studying my whole way home.

_I think I'm falling for you _

His dark grey eyes.

_I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared off what you'll think._

I think about how I almost told him today. I need to be more careful.

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but, I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

Study, just study. Finnick Odair was the winner of the 65th.He was fifteen, no wait fourteen.

Concentrate Prim, Concentrate.

_I've been spending all my time, _

_Just thinking 'bout you, _

_I don't know what to do, _

_I think I'm falling for you. _

_I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya, _

_I don't know what to do,_

The sun shining off his dark brown hair….

_I think I'm falling for you._

His perfect smile…

_I think I'm falling for you_

The way he can always make me smile, laugh and forget all the bad, even on the worst of days.

I'm so confused, is this what love feels like. I've never liked someone; I've never had a crush. Is Rory my first crush?

_I just can't take it, my heart is racing. _

_Emotions spinning out._

_I've been spending all my time, _

_Just thinking 'bout you, _

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. _

_I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya, _

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you._

I finally decide I'm not accomplishing anything by sitting here so I go outside and lay in the long grass outback.

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it,_

_I want you all around me, _

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you._

I smile lightly and relax in the grass.

_Oh, oh, oh no_

_Oh, oh, oh no_

_I think I'm falling for ya…_

My eyes slide shut and soon I fall asleep.


End file.
